1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to night vision goggles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a protective carrier and storage case for integrated panoramic night vision goggles (IPNVG), to provide a durable, protective case for the goggles while under soft interior environment.
2. General Background of the Invention
One of the instruments utilized by pilots in the cockpit of fighter aircraft such as F15, F16, A10 and F22 and others, are night vision goggles, also referred to as IPNVG, in order for the pilot to view certain exterior features during night flights. Working within the safety of flight issues such as space/cockpit management, there is a need to protect the IPNVG in the cockpit, yet be engineered in such a manner so as to reduce the possibility of the night vision goggle case catching on cockpit surfaces, the ejection seat handles, or other aircraft instrumentation which would compromise the safety of the flight and the mission accomplishment goals. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a container for IPNVG which has a hard protective exterior which would prevent the IPNVG from damage incurred in drops or falls, punctures, and general mistreatment. The container would have a rounded shape so as to avoid contact with instruments within the cockpit, and to provide easy storage, and yet a soft compressible interior so that the IPNVG is protected from scratches and has the greatest possible cushioning affect.